High School Musical
by Porcelain and Frankenteen
Summary: Hiccup, a new super smart student, met Jack Overland, captain of the school's basketball team, at a New Year's Eve party where they reluctantly sang karaoke together. They became friends instantly. When Hiccup turned up at Jack's school, their relationship grew and drama erupted when they inadvertently got a callback for their school's musical. Hijack! HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL AU!
1. New Years Eve

**This story is not my own! I am posting here on FF for my friend who doesn't have an account on here! Belongs to _Bea2817 _**

**( )**

**PLEASE ENJOY! R&amp;R **

* * *

**New Year's Eve**

"Hiccup!" boomed a rather large, bearded man. A young teen looked up from his book. "It's New year's Eve! Stop reading already!"

"But Dad-" Hiccup started.

"No buts," His father interrupted. He snatched the book out of his son's hands. "There's a party downstairs, go get ready," The teen sighed.

"Alright," Hiccup stood up and looked at his dad. "Can I have my book back?" His father gave a reluctant look but handed it back anyway. "Thank you," His father smiled at him and led the way back to the hotel room.

* * *

"Keep working left, Jack," a different large bearded man coached. His voice had a distinct Russian accent. "We need to keep Championship in reach," His white haired adopted son nodded as he held the basketball in his hands.

"By going left?" Jack asked. His dad nodded.

"Yes. He looks middle you take it downtown."

"Like this?" Jack whirled around his father and shot for the basket. The ball sailed through the air and into the net. His dad gave him a high five.

"That is way to do it!" His father boomed excitedly. "Do that in game and we will win for sure!"

"You bet I'm gonna do that in the game!" Jack agreed enthusiastically.

"Now go shower up. There's kids party downstairs," His father ordered.

"Kids party?" Jack pouted.

"Young adults, now go," North patted Jack on the back as he walked away.

* * *

As Jack walked into the room where the kids party was going on, he noticed how crowded and loud it was. Not that he was expecting anything different. Almost everyone had on funky hats. He weaved his way through the throng of people, without really knowing where he was going. There were two people up on the stage in the middle of the room singing karaoke.

Finally he found one of the supporting beams and leaned there, watching as the two people finished their duet.

"Alright! How 'bout we give it up to our two snowboarders!" The host yelled excitedly into the microphone. The crowd around Jack all cheered. He did too, even though he only heard a small snippet of their song. "Who's gonna rock the house next?" The host asked as the previous two snowboarders exited the stage. No one raised their hands, so he turned to desperate measures and turned on the spotlight.

It bounced around for a few moments then landed on two boys, one being Jack. "Oh, c'mon now guys! I don't sing. I really don't sing," Jack said hurriedly as he was pushed up on stage. He sighed and stood awkwardly towards the front of the stage. Then, someone stepped up next to him. It was a boy who was roughly around his age with auburn hair that hung just past the top of his bright green eyes.

"Y'know, someday, you're going to thank me for this," The host said as he set his mic into the stand in front of Hiccup. When neither of them answered, the host added, "Or not."

The music started and Jack wanted no part of it. He looked up at the screen just in time for him to sing his lines.

_"Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand."_

Jack cleared his throat and absentmindedly straightened his jacket.

_"That anything could happen_

_When you take a chance."_

Hiccup cast a nervous look out at all the people around him and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He then sang,

_"I never believed in,_

_What I couldn't see."_

Jack had walked to the back of the stage, about to leave, when he heard the boy's voice. Jack turned around and looked at him as the boy continued.

_"I never opened my heart,"_

_"Ohh,"_ Jack added quickly.

_"To all the possibilities. Oohh,"_

_"I know,"_ They sang together.

_"That something has changed,"_ Hiccup sang.

_"Never felt this way,"_ they both sang together.

_"And right here tonight,"_ Hiccup continued.

_"This could be the start of something new,"_ They sang, harmonizing together.

_"It feels so right,"_ As Hiccup sang, he slowly lowered his crossed arms so now they dangled at his sides.

_"To be here with you. Ohh. _

_And now looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart-"_

_"Feel in my heart"_ Jack added.

_"The start of something new."_ They sang together. Both looked at each other.

_"Ohh, yeahh."_ Jack chorused. _"Now who'd've ever thought that, mmm."_

_"We'd both be here tonight,"_ They harmonized.

_"Oohh,"_ Jack sang.

_"Yeahh,"_ Hiccup added. _"And the world looks so much brighter,"_

_"Brighter brighter."_ Jack added, dancing slightly.

_"With you by my side."_ They chorused.

_"I know, that something has changed _

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be her with you _

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start of something new,"_

As they sang, Jack walked closer to Hiccup and Hiccup was walking backwards and nearly fell off the stage.

_"I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me. Ohhh, yeah."_ Jack sang, closing his eyes momentarily.

_"I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see ohhh!"_ Hiccup belted out. Jack raised his eyebrows at the the boy's voice. It was really impressive.

_"It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you,_

_Ohh,_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart,_

_That it's the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you,_

_And now looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new,"_

_"The start of something new,"_ Jack sang.

_"The start of something new." _

When they finished, the crowd cheered loudly, while Hiccup and Jack just looked at each other.

"Jack!" Jack introduced over the loud yelling of the audience.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup shook Jack's hand, smiling at him.

* * *

Later on, they walked out onto the balcony of the ski lodge. Both had large mugs of hot chocolate in their hands.

"But really, you have an amazing voice," Jack continued, as they stopped and leaned on the balcony. "You've had to have done that before."

"Nope. First time ever," Hiccup said, smiling. "Well, that's not entirely true. I did sing in my second grade concert and fainted in the middle of my solo."

"Oh really?" Jack asked quite surprised. "Well with the way you just sang, I find that pretty hard to believe."

"Well you've obviously done a lot of singing yourself." Hiccup said.

"Oh yeah. My shower head is very appreciative." Jack laughed and so did Hiccup.

Suddenly, they heard the people inside chanting a countdown. Then an incredibly loud cheer. They smiled and wished each other a happy new year.

"I better go find North," Jack said.

"North?" Hiccup asked, slightly confused.

"My adopted dad," Jack explained. Hiccup's face turned completely apologetic and before he could even start to apologize, Jack said, "Don't worry about it. He adopted me a long time ago. My parents died when I was three and... I'm telling you my entire back story. Wow. Never done that before," Jack chuckled.

"Yeah. My mom died when I was six, so now it's just me and my dad," Hiccup said with a sad smile. "I should probably go find him." He then turned sharply to look at Jack. "I'll call you!" He said excitedly, getting out his phone.

"Oh yeah!" Jack got out his phone too and handed it to Hiccup. Both punched in their numbers and took a picture. Before Jack got to say goodbye, though, Hiccup had already gone.


	2. One Week Later

****This story is not my own! I am posting here on FF for my friend who doesn't have an account on here! Belongs to _Bea2817_****

****_PLEASE R&amp;R_****

* * *

**One Week Later**

The bus pulled up to the very busy school of Lunar Tsar High School. Most of the students were outside, reuniting with friends. Jack stepped off the bus and was immediately engulfed in a crowd of Dragons fans. He was the captain of his school's basketball team, the Lunar Tsar's Dragons.

"Jack!" yelled his best friend, Astrid. Her hair was in the usual braid with her bangs hanging down into her face.

"Astrid!" Jack exclaimed giving her a hug. She abruptly pushed him away.

"Don't hug me," She said sternly. Jack just kept his arms out, signaling he was waiting for a hug. He gave her his best smile. "No."

"C'mon. You can't resist it," Jack pestered. Astrid rolled her eyes and hugged him while the rest of the basketball team oohed.

"Enough of that," Astrid said, standing up straight as she and Jack started walking again.

"Hey guys," Jack called. "Happy New Year."

"Yeah! It's gonna be a happy Dragon year!" Astrid yelled enthusiastically, patting Jack on the back and bouncing her basketball with the other hand. "With you leading us to victory. The play-offs are in two weeks!"

"Trust me, I know," Jack said, smiling. He looked at Astrid who was kidding around with the other teammates and remembered how she got onto the boys' basketball team. During her freshman year, she made girls' varsity and they lost every game by at least twenty to zero. So, she asked North if she could join his team. North of course said yes, but she had to go through a lot of steps to get there.

It was really funny about the locker room situation. She didn't want to be excluded from the team because she was a girl. So, on the first day, she changed in the boy's locker room. North had to discourage this though. It was distracting to her teammates. She argued a lot and so finally they gave her a private room in the boy's locker room. She was always saying that she was fine changing in front of the guys and that it didn't bother her.

As the team and cheerleaders walked into the front of the school, the huge crowd of students parted in half as Ana and Fishlegs walked through. When Ana walked between the team, she was texting and didn't make eye contact.

"Ooh, the Ice Princess is back from the North Pole," Snotlout teased, rubbing his arms in mock cold.

"You know what she did over break right?" Astrid asked. "Shopping for mirrors."

"OH!" Chorused the team as they gave high fives all around.

Across the hall from the basketball team stood Hunter Furi and the scholastic decathlon team, rolling his eyes as he put up a poster. "Ugh. Behold the zoo animals heralding the New Year," Hunter told his team. "How tribal."

The bell rang and everyone was off to their class.

* * *

"Dad, I feel sick. Can't you just take me home?" Hiccup asked as he, his dad, and the principal walked down the halls.

"You say that every time," His dad looked at his son. "You'll be fine. I promise we won't move again until after you graduate."

"This way Mr. Haddock," The principal said, leading Hiccup away from his father. "Your transcript is flawless."

"Thanks..." Hiccup cast one more look at his dad before he walked into his homeroom.

It was very crowded with all the students in it. He walked up to the teacher who was sitting on a throne like chair on an elevated stage with dark purple velvet curtains behind it. Very theatrical in Hiccup's mind. The teacher himself was very... intimidating looking. He had spiky gray hair with a matching thin beard. He had tan skin with a white bandanna over his forehead, right below his hairline. He wore a regular, light purple long sleeve T-shirt atop khaki cargo shorts. His ears had a few piercings, one being a rather large feather that hung low enough to rest on his shoulder. Hiccup handed him his note as the class bell rang.

"That'll do just fine. Now take a seat," The teacher said. He had an Australian accent.

Hiccup fought his way through to an empty seat towards the back. As he went he noticed a white-haired boy up at the front, talking to a blonde-haired girl with a basketball.

"Yeah, the only thing I really remember about it was the fancy chocolate." Jack said. He looked over and caught a glimpse of Hiccup's auburn hair before the teacher spoke.

"Now sit down ya lil' ankle-biters." The teacher said. "I hope you all had a lovely break, but now you're on my time. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for our winter musical, Mr. Overland," Jack whirled around to look at the teacher, who scowled at him. "We will have singles audition for the supporting roles, and pairs for our two leads."

Astrid gave a thumbs down and looked at her team, making her I-don't-think-so face.

"Miss Hofferson," She looked up to see the teacher standing in front of her desk. "This is a classroom, not a hockey arena. Put it away," Astrid slid the ball underneath her desk and held it on her lap.

"Yes Mr. Bunnymund," Astrid said. Bunnymund nodded and continued.

"There are also sign-ups for the Scholastic Decathlon and if you want to sign-up..."

As Bunnymund droned on, Jack quickly took out his phone and looked back to the picture of Hiccup from New Year's Eve. Did he really just see Hiccup? At _his _school?!

"...Chem. Club President Hunter Furi can answer all of your questions," Hunter raised his hand and looked around. Suddenly there was buzzing and ringing all throughout the classroom. "Ah, the cell phone menace has returned," Most everyone got out their phones and checked. Ana and Fishlegs exchanged confused glances at one another holding their phones while Hiccup, in the back of the room, dug around for his own. "Ana and Fishlegs. Phones. Here. Now." Bunnymund pointed to a dirty, rusty bucket at the front of the room. The brother and sister stood up and dropped their phones in the bucket. "I'll see you in detention," Bunnymund's eyes scanned the room like a hawk for stray mice. "We don't like phones here at Lunar Tsar, Mr. Haddock, so I'll see you after school too," Hiccup walked over to the bucket. "I see that your phone is out too, Mr. Overland," Jack cringed and closed his phone, standing up.

"But Bunny, we have basketball practice after school that we can't miss-" Astrid started.

"Well that's unfortunate," Bunny retorted. "Fifteen minutes Miss Hofferson. Count 'em."

"That'd probably be hard for Astrid since she probably can't count that high," Sneered Hunter smugly.

"That's fifteen to you too Mr. Furi," Bunny yelled, startling the class with the sudden raise of his voice. "Shall I continue?" The class stayed silent and Bunny sat down on his throne again.

A hand went up.

"What is it, Jamie?" Bunny asked irritably.

"So, how were your holidays Mr. Bunnymund?" he asked. The whole class groaned and glared at him. "What?"

The bell rang and everyone exited. Jack was first and waited outside the door.

"See you in detention," Astrid said to Jack as she walked down the hall.

"Ugh, he's crazy," Jamie said to Snotlout as they walked away, referring to Bunny.

Jack waited until he saw the auburn hair and quickly walked up to him. "Hey!"

Hiccup's face lit up in surprise. "Well I don't-"

"Believe it." Jack finished.

"Well me-"

"Either. How did this happen?" Jack asked.

"My dad just got transferred to Burgess," Hiccup explained. "I can't believe you live here! I tried to find you the next morning-"

"We had to leave first thing," Jack whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Hiccup asked as they started walking down the hall.

"What? Oh... um... My friends... they don't know about the whole snowboarding thing," Jack said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I haven't told them about the singing thing yet."

"Too much for them to handle?" Hiccup asked, glancing over his schedule.

"Yeah, kind of... maybe not," Jack thought about it. "It was really fun though."

"Yeah it was," Hiccup turned the corner into the lobby.

"So... uh... Welcome to Lunar Tsar," Jack said, swinging his arms out wide in a grand gesture. They walked past one of the poster filled supporting beams. "Ah, and now that you've met Bunny, I bet you just can't wait to audition for that," Jack pointed to the Winter Musical Sign-Up sheet.

"Well, I'm not going to sign-up for anything yet. I want to get to know the school a little more first," Hiccup replied. "But if you signed up I'd definitely come to the show," Hiccup shot him a mischievous grin.

"Ha ha. No. That's completely impossible," Jack said, playfully elbowing Hiccup's arm.

"What's impossible Jack?" Ana said, walking out from behind the beam. "I didn't even know you knew what that word meant," She glanced over at Hiccup. "So nice of you to show the new guy around," She then turned sharply and wrote down her own name and her brother's down on the sign-up sheet, taking up the entire section for pairs. When she turned back around, she looked at them. "Were you going to sign up too? My brother and I have starred in all of the school's musicals. There's a lot of supporting roles in the show. I'm sure we can find something for you."

"Oh no. That's alright," Hiccup said, starting to walk off. He glanced at the sheet. "Nice signature," He walked off. Ana rolled her eyes and walked closer to Jack.

"So what did you do over winter vacation?" She asked.

"Um... Basketball, snowboarding... more basketball."

"You're so dedicated," Ana said, looking him up and down. "Like me! When's the big game?"

"Two weeks."

"I'll definitely be there, cheering you on," Ana said trying to be supportive.

"Sure, sure," Jack replied awkwardly.

"I hope you come watch me in the Winter Musical. Promise?" Ana put on her best puppy-dog face. Jack nodded, only because he didn't have the heart to tell her no and didn't want to go at all. He started to walk off.

"Tootles!" She yelled excitedly, waving at him.

"Tootles." Jack said, waving back at her.

As he walked away, Ana frowned. Why was Jack Overland hanging around with the new guy? _There's something fishy going on here,_ Ana thought. _And I'm going to find out. _She then turned around and walked off.

* * *

**Jack as Troy**

**Hiccup as Gabriella**

**Astrid as Chad**

**Hunter (Toothless) as Taylor**

**Bunnymund as Ms. Darbus**

**Jamie as Jason**

**Snotlout as Zeke**

**Toothiana (Ana) as Sharpay**

**Fishlegs as Ryan**

**North as Jack's Dad**

**Stoick as Hiccup's mom**


	3. Get'cha Head in the Game

****This story is not my own! I am posting here on FF for my friend who doesn't have an account on here! Belongs to _Bea2817_****

****_PLEASE R&amp;R_****

* * *

**Get'cha Head in the Game**

In the gym, Jack and Astrid were stretching out before practice. Jack looked down at Astrid, who was stretching her hamstrings.

"So... That winter musical thing..." Jack started awkwardly.

Astrid stood straight up and looked him in the eye. "You're not thinking of signing up are you?" When Jack hesitated, Astrid yelled, "Are you insane?! That's social suicide! Not to mention the costumes... and make-up..." Astrid shuddered. "It's all scary."

"Coming from the girl who is terrified of spiders," Jack teased, crossing his arms and smirking. Astrid glared at him.

"I told you never to speak of that," She growled quietly. Jack chuckled and she punched him in the arm. "Ow! Why is it always violence with you?!"

"It's not violence, its communication," Astrid answered smugly. Jack rolled his eyes and clapped his hands loudly, getting the attention of his teammates.

"Hey Dragons! Pair up!" He yelled.

The basketballs started making a beat as they were bounced and passed during the drill. _Boom. Boom. Boom da-da-da-da-da. Boom. Boom. Boom da-da-da-da-da. Boom-Squeak. Boom da-da-da-da-da. Boom-Squeak. Boom da-da-da-da-da. Boom-Squeak. Boom da-da-da-da-da. Boom-Squeak. Boom da-da-da-da-da. Boom-Squeak. Boom da-da-da-da-da. Boom-Squeak. Boom da-da-da-da-da._

_"Coach said to fake right and break left."_ Jack sang as he went through the drill with his team.

_"Watch out of the pick an' keep your eye on the defense_

_Gotta run the give and go_

_Take the ball to the hole_

_Like an ol' school pro_

_And don't be afraid to shoot the outside 'J'"_

Jack shot the ball and made it straight into the basket.

_"Just keep your head in the game._

_Just keep your head in the game,_

_And don't be afraid to shoot the outside 'J'_

_Just keep your head in the game."_

The whole team ran to mid-court and huddle in a semi-circle around Jack.

_"You gotta get'cha get'cha head in the game."_ Jack sang.

_"We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game." _Echoed the rest of the team.

_"You gotta get'cha get'cha head in the game."_ Jack sang.

_"We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game."_ Echoed the rest of the team.

_"C'mon, get'cha get'cha head in the game."_

_"We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game."_

_"Get'cha get'cha head in the game."_

_"We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game."_ The team sang. Jack shot the ball again and made it. _"WOO!"_

_"Let's... Make sure we get the rebound._

_'Cause when we get it then the crowd will go wild._

_A second chance gotta grab it and go."_

As Jack sang, the team was working on their rebound shots. So when someone shot the ball and missed someone else would grab and shoot again. This went on over and over again.

_"Maybe this time we'll hit the right notes..."_ Everyone stared at Jack. He then awkwardly threw the ball over his head behind him. When he did the team went on with the drill.

_"Wait a minute, ain't the time or the place._

_Wait a minute, get my head in the game." _

Jack was trying to concentrate, but something in his mind was fighting back. He didn't know what, though.

_"Wait a minute, get my head in the game._

_Wait a minute,_

_Wait a minute!"_

He clapped his hands and jogged to center court, inside the circle painted onto the floor. His team surrounded him, standing around the perimeter of the circle. He jogged around inside the circle, making eye contact with all of his teammates.

_"I gotta, get my, get my head in the game."_ Jack sang as he went.

_"You gotta get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha head in the game."_ His team sang along.

_"I gotta, get my, get my head in the game."_ Jack repeated.

_"You gotta get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha head in the game." _His team repeated as well. Jack passed the ball to Astrid and she continued to pass the ball around him to the other teammates.

_"C'mon, get my, get my head in the game." _

_"You gotta get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha head in the game."_

_"Get my, get my head in the game." _

_"You gotta get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha head in the game. WOO!"_

Jack stopped a little ways away from where his team was practicing. _"Why am I feeling so wrong?"_ he sang, frowning.

_"My head's in the game _

_But my heart's in the song._

_He makes this feel so right."_

He looked down at the ground, thinking to himself. _I've never felt like this around anyone before. What is this? I better shake this. Yikes. _Jack turned around and everyone had a ball in their hands.

_"I gotta, get my, get my head in the game." _

_"You gotta get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha head in the game."_ They all were dribbling the ball in sync.

_"I gotta, get my, get my head in the game."_

_"You gotta get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha head in the game."_

_"C'mon, get my, get my head in the game." _

_"You gotta get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha head in the game."_

_"I gotta, get my, get my head in the game."_

_"You gotta get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha head in the game. WOO!"_

Everyone shot their ball into the air and headed for the showers, leaving Jack where he stood.

"What team?" Astrid yelled.

"DRAGONS!"

"What team?"

"DRAGONS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"DRAGONS!"

"DRAGONS!" Astrid's yell was growing faint as they walked further into the locker room.

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

One of the basketballs bounced over to Jack after missing the basket. He picked it up and rolled it in between his hands, deep in thought. _I've never thought about someone like this before. __**Especially**__ a guy. Do I..._ Jack hesitated, momentarily. _Do I... __**like**__ him?_ He quickly shook his head and shot the basketball up in the air and started off towards the locker room.

* * *

**Jack as Troy**

**Hiccup as Gabriella**

**Astrid as Chad**

**Hunter (Toothless) as Taylor**

**Bunnymund as Ms. Darbus**

**Jamie as Jason**

**Snotlout as Zeke**

**Toothiana (Ana) as Sharpay**

**Fishlegs as Ryan**

**North as Jack's Dad**

**Stoick as Hiccup's mom**


	4. The Truth about Hiccup

****This story is not my own! I am posting here on FF for my friend who doesn't have an account on here! Belongs to _Bea2817_****

****_PLEASE R&amp;R_****

* * *

**The Truth about Hiccup**

Hiccup was sitting at one of the desks on Chemistry, quietly doing his work. Ana saw this and found it the perfect opportunity to go and have a little... chat. She stood up, fluffed her dark brown hair and strode over to Hiccup's desk. She crouched down and leaned on her elbows, looking at him until he noticed her.

"And what would _you_ like Ana?" He asked, smiling. She narrowed her eyes when he looked back down at his paper to finish his sentence, her face going back to a fake smile as soon as his attention was back on her.

"I'd guess you know Jack Overland pretty well, don't you?" Ana asked.

"Not really. He was just showing me around," Hiccup reassured her. He glanced over at the board. "That should be sixteen over pi..."

"What was that Mr. Haddock?" The teacher asked, turning around to look at him. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, nothing... It's just... Shouldn't the second problem read sixteen over pi?"

"_Sixteen_ over pi? That's quite impossible," The teacher gave him a hesitant look and brought out her calculator, carefully punching in the numbers. "I stand corrected. Well done Mr. Haddock," The teacher congratulated. Hunter Furi, who sat next to him, seemed very impressed. Ana dropped her jaw in offense. What exactly she took offense to, no one knew. She got up and walked back to her desk.

* * *

In the hallway, Fishlegs was leaning against the wall next to the Dragon statue, when he saw something that he'd never seen before. Jack Overland was looking at the sign-up sheet covered supporting beam. Not only did he never do that, what's worse is that he was looking straight at the Winter Musical Sign-Up sheet.

As Jack walked away, Fishlegs was walking back over to the beam when he saw his sister. He grabbed her arm and abruptly pulled her over to the sign-up sheet. "Jack Overland was looking at our sign-up sheet," He explained, hurriedly.

Ana thought for a moment. "You know, come to think of it, him and that Hiccup boy were looking at it earlier too," The siblings looked at each other.

Fishlegs' eyes widened in shock. "You don't think-"

"No," Ana said firmly, cutting off Fishlegs. "I will not let that happen," She looked at the sign-up sheet again. "Y'know, there's something strange about him. Where was he from again?" Fishlegs shrugged his shoulders. Ana groaned and strode down the hall to the library and sat down at one of the computers, typing in 'Hiccup Haddock' in the search bar.

When links showed up, Ana clicked on the first one. Her eyes widened and a smile donned her face as she saw what the website said about him.

"Wow. He's like... Einstein!" Fishlegs exclaimed as he read over it. Ana nodded. "So, why is he interested in our musical?"

"I don't think it's the _musical_ he's into," Ana smiled viciously. Fishlegs looked confused and Ana groaned again. "Do keep up will you?"

"I try but I don't know what you talk about if you don't tell me!" Fishlegs complained. Ana rolled her eyes.

"I think our little Hiccup plays for the other team," Ana said slowly.

"He's into sports? He doesn't look like it."

"He's gay Fishlegs!" Ana said irritably.

"Ohhhh."

Ana looked back to the screen. She clicked the print button. "But just in case I'm wrong, which I know I'm right, we'll get him pointed in the right direction," She stood up, snatched the printed web page and walked out of the library.

* * *

**Jack as Troy**

**Hiccup as Gabriella**

**Astrid as Chad**

**Hunter (Toothless) as Taylor**

**Bunnymund as Ms. Darbus**

**Jamie as Jason**

**Snotlout as Zeke**

**Toothiana (Ana) as Sharpay**

**Fishlegs as Ryan**

**North as Jack's Dad**

**Stoick as Hiccup's mom**


	5. Detention

****This story is not my own! I am posting here on FF for my friend who doesn't have an account on here! Belongs to _Bea2817_****

****_PLEASE R&amp;R_****

* * *

**Detention**

As Bunny walked through backstage, he shouted out commands to those who were working. "Gold! More Gold!" "You think tha's mint green?! More white paint in the mix!" "Paint those boxes a lil' bit faster!" Those were only a few. He walked out onto center stage and turned to face those who were there because of detention, a frown on his face. He quickly scanned the workers, then went to the other side of the stage, busying himself with the prop manager.

Hiccup, who was painting a giant pale blue moon, let out a sigh of relief once Bunny had gone. Suddenly, Hunter came shooting out of nowhere, running up to Hiccup.

"The answer's yes!" Hunter was yelling. "Our Scholastic Decathlon team has one spot open and you can join! Our first competition is next week on Friday!" He held up a website print out.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked. Hunter frowned. "Where did those come from?!" Hiccup pointed to the paper that Hunter was showing him.

"Didn't you put them in my locker?" Hunter asked, his excitement draining.

"No! Why would I?" Hiccup yelled. Ana and Fishlegs exchanged happy glances from where they painted a ladder gold.

"Oh... Well... If you still want to join, come talk to me," Hunter gave Hiccup a smile and walked off, back to where he was painting the boxes.

"How touchin'," Bunny said from behind Hiccup, startling the poor boy. "So many new faces. I don't want to see you here again," He frowned at Hiccup, but then added, "That is, unless you're in the musical or helping with sets," He walked out to the front of the stage and looked at the people there for detention again. "Let's take this opportunity to discuss the over-usage of cell phones."

Jack rolled his eyes as he stapled on some leaves onto an orange and green tree.

* * *

"Alright boys, huddle up!" North called in the gym. The whole team stood around him. As he looked around, he noticed two faces missing. One being his own son. "Where is Jack and Astrid?"

Silence.

"Do not make me ask again."

More silence.

"WHERE IS JACK AND ASTRID?!" He bellowed.

"Detention..." The team mumbled. North groaned.

"Snotlout. You're in charge. Few drills," North ordered before he stormed out towards the auditorium. Snotlout smiled.

"Alright, you heard 'im! The Snot-man's in charge," He said proudly. "Now repeat after me, 'SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OY! OY! OY!'"

The team just looked at him and stole the ball, ignoring his "commands".

* * *

"One of the most annoying cases of cell phones, is when the ring in the middle of a show," As Bunny ranted on, Jack was lounging in the branches of the orange and green tree, carefully lowering a leaf down to tickle Astrid's sleeping face from the small circular opening that she was currently using as a pillow.

Suddenly, North came bustling in and was storming down the aisle between the seats. "Where is my team Bunny?!" He yelled, startling Jack and Astrid. "What the heck are those to doin' in a tree?!" Jack hopped down out of the branches to stand next to Astrid.

"It's called crime and punishment, North!" Bunny yelled back. "Look it up if ya don't know what it means."

"Can we have chat?" North fumed. "And you two. In the gym. NOW!"

Jack and Astrid high-tailed it out of the auditorium as North and Bunny bickered all the way to Principal Moon's office.

"If they must paint sets for musical, they can do it tonight, not during practice!" North said irritably.

"If they were theater performers, would you seek special treatment?!" Bunny argued.

"Bunny! We are days away from Championship!" North boomed.

"And we, North, are in the middle of our auditions for Winter Musical too!" Bunny shouted. "This school is more than just boys in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!"

"Baskets! They-they're baskets!" North yelled back.

"The only baskets I know about are used during egg hunts on Easter!" Bunny shouted. "How is a metal circle a _basket?_"

"Don't ask me Bunny! I do not come up with names!" North yelled. "Why is sky blue? We don't question ordinary things!"

"Guys! Stop. You've been fighting ever since you both started teaching here!" Principal Moon exclaimed. "We are _one_ school, _one_ student body,_ one_ faculty! Can we not agree on that?"

Bunny and North glared at each other.

"So coach, how's the team lookin'? Jack got 'em whipped into shape?" Principal Moon asked. Bunny groaned and walked out of the office.

* * *

**Jack as Troy**

**Hiccup as Gabriella**

**Astrid as Chad**

**Hunter (Toothless) as Taylor**

**Bunnymund as Ms. Darbus**

**Jamie as Jason**

**Snotlout as Zeke**

**Toothiana (Ana) as Sharpay**

**Fishlegs as Ryan**

**North as Jack's Dad**

**Stoick as Hiccup's mom**


	6. Jack Tells North

****This story is not my own! I am posting here on FF for my friend who doesn't have an account on here! Belongs to _Bea2817_****

****_PLEASE R&amp;R_****

* * *

**Jack Tells North**

Back in the gym, North was giving a pep talk to the team. "The Beserker Skrills have knocked us out of play-offs three years running. Now's chance to change that. The team is you. You are the team. And team does not exist, if every single one of you is not fully focused on winning championship!"

Astrid stepped forward. "What team?"

"DRAGONS!"

"What team?"

"DRAGONS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"DRAGONS!"

"DRAGONS!"

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

* * *

"Listen Hiccup. We've never made it past the first round," Hunter explained as they walked across the lawn of the school. "You could be our answered prayer!"

"Hey. If I wasn't brand new, I'd totally help you out," Hiccup said. "But I am. I'm going to wait a while first. Y'know, get to know the school, help my dad unpack... the usual new kid stuff."

"But-"

"What do you know about Jack Overland?" Hiccup asked. Hunter stopped walking and looked him in the eyes.

"Jack Overland? Why do you want to know about him?"

"I met him over break and he seemed nice."

"Yeah... He may seem nice, but really, it's all about basketball with him," Hunter explained. "I mean, I'm not an expert on the basketball prodigy. But if you speak cheerleader..." He quickly jumped into the middle of the crowd of cheerleaders. "Like omg! Isn't Jack Overland just the cutest boy ever?!" There was an uproar of squeals as Hiccup and Hunter ran out of the swarm. "See?" Hunter rolled his eyes. "I think my I.Q. just dropped because of that voice."

"Wow... That was impressive," Hiccup said in awe. Hunter shrugged.

"It was nothing, really," Hunter smiled at Hiccup, and suddenly tumbled over onto the grass, his face hitting a low hanging branch on the way down. "Ow..."

"Hunter! You're bleeding!" Hiccup knelt down next to Hunter who was holding a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, it's nothing..." He said, his voice muffled by his hand.

"It is something," Hiccup said. "Now let me see."

"No!" Hunter refused. Hiccup rolled his eyes and pulled Hunter's hand away from his mouth, revealing a bloody tooth in his hand.

"Ah man. I hoped that wouldn't come out until I was home," Hunter whined.

"What do you mean? You knew it was loose?" Hiccup asked. Hunter blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, it's my last baby tooth," Hunter said shyly. He smiled and Hiccup saw the gap in his smile.

"Wow... So I guess you're..." Hiccup smiled widely. "Toothless." Hunter glared at Hiccup, who only laughed loudly.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha," Hunter replied dryly.

"I'm calling you that now."

"Don't you dare!"

Hiccup nodded, smiling widely. "The more you protest, the more it'll suck being you."

Hunter shook his head, but slowly started laughing too.

"C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up," Hiccup said, helping Hunter up. They walked off to the Nurse's office.

* * *

"I still do not understand this whole detention thing," North said, passing Jack the ball in their backyard. They had a half court-sized slab of pavement and a hoop, so they could practice at home.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault," Jack admitted, panting slightly as he ran and shot the ball.

"You know as well as I do that Bunny will take any opportunity to bust my chops. And that includes yours too," North explained. "Cross court." He threw Jack the ball. Jack then ran over to the other side of the pavement and shot the ball. North jumped up, trying to block Jack's shot, but it made it into the basket.

"Hey North? Have you ever wanted to try something new, but were afraid of what your friends might think?" Jack asked as North grabbed the ball.

"What do you mean? Like going left? You're doing fine," North said. He gave Jack the ball and he pivoted around North, but didn't shoot the ball. Instead he looked at his dad.

"No. I mean something completely new, and it blows up in your face and all your friends laugh at you," Jack explained.

"Well, maybe they are not true friends," North said, stroking his white beard. "That is exactly what I meant today. You're their leader, they respect you."

"Wow. Thanks. That really helps," Jack replied sarcastically. North looked at his son.

"Is that all? You still seem... hesitant."

"Well..." Jack hesitated. He really wasn't sure how to say this, or if it was really true. How would you tell your own father that you might be gay?

"Jack?" North asked, setting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You can tell me."

"Um... well... I-I might be..." Jack stuttered. North looked him in the eye. _Not the eyes!_ Jack pleaded in his head. _I can't say no to the eyes!_ North's eyes were bright blue, like Jack's, but they held something else. Something that made it impossible to say no to. "I think I might be... might be..." There was one word left to say. He closed his eyes and when he finally said it, it was barely above a whisper. "Gay."

There was a long pause where no one spoke. Even the birds around them grew quiet, as if listening for an answer themselves. Jack cracked open one eye to see North smiling at him. Slowly, he opened his eyes to look at North. Suddenly, there were two huge arms around him, hugging him tight. Jack was startled by the sudden motion, but hugged North back.

"I knew this day would come," North said softly. Jack's eyes widened as North continued. "You showed the signs when you were younger. Then you joined basketball and they seemed disappear," He explained. "I thought that maybe, you weren't." North let go and looked Jack in the eyes once more. "But here we are. I am completely fine with this," His smile was the most genuine, the most kind, the most accepting smile you would ever see. And now, Jack found himself smiling along with him. "So, who is it?"

"Who's who?" Jack asked back.

"De boy that made you think."

"Hey! I can think on my own thank you-oh. You meant..." Jack let out a small laugh. "His name's Hiccup. I met him on New Year's Eve."

"And yet you're still thinking about him!" North patted Jack on the back. North smiled slyly at Jack and snatched the ball out of his hands. "Come and get it! One on one!" He challenged. Jack smiled back.

"Challenge accepted!"

As the boys started playing around, the back door to the house swung open. "Guys!" They turned to see Emma leaning on the door frame. "Why didn't you call me down? I'm bored out of my skull!" She ran over and stole the ball away from North and shot the ball, easily scoring a point. North and Jack looked at each other.

"I call her!" Both shouted. "No I do! ME! Stop that!"

"North, are you sure we're not related to you?" Emma asked, holding the ball between her arm and her hip.

"Nope. I can get adoption papers," He offered. They siblings shook their heads.

"Emma?" Jack asked after they finished their game, which they creamed North. She looked at her brother, tossing him a water bottle. "Did... Did you hear mine and North's conversation?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah. I did," She came over and hugged her brother. "I love you Jack." He smiled, hugging her back.

"I love you too." He told her.

SNAP!

The siblings spun around to see North with a camera. "Finally. Actual evidence of brother and sister love!" He said, waving the camera. "Next time you say the word 'hate' to each other, I will show this!" Jack rolled his eyes and took a drink of his water.

* * *

**Jack as Troy**

**Hiccup as Gabriella**

**Astrid as Chad**

**Hunter (Toothless) as Taylor**

**Bunnymund as Ms. Darbus**

**Jamie as Jason**

**Snotlout as Zeke**

**Toothiana (Ana) as Sharpay**

**Fishlegs as Ryan**

**North as Jack's Dad**

**Stoick as Hiccup's mom**


	7. The Audition

****This story is not my own! I am posting here on FF for my friend who doesn't have an account on here! Belongs to _Bea2817_****

****_PLEASE R&amp;R_****

* * *

**The Audition**

As the bell rang, everyone took their seats the following day. Mr. Bunnymund walked up to stand in front of the class. "I hope you all learned a thing or two about the cell phone incident yesterday, right? If not, there are still a few dressing rooms that need to be painted," The class nodded their heads. "Good. As all of you should know, today during free period, will be your chance to audition for the Winter Musical. Singles for supporting roles and pairs for the leads," Ana and Fishlegs exchanged excited glances. "I will be in the theater until noon for those of you bold enough to spread your wings of creative spirit." Bunny spread his arms as he said this.

Astrid leaned forward and whispered to Jack, "When's he due back on the mother ship?" Jack chuckled, almost distractedly.

The rest of the period went by in a blur. Jack hadn't even seriously realized that the class was over until he arrived at his locker. Obviously his legs knew what was going on while his head did not. As he traded out books for the next class Astrid walked up and punched his arm in greeting. "OW! Would you stop _that_?!"

"No," Astrid said, smiling at the pain she caused him. "So, the team's getting together during free period for an extra practice before the championship."

"Oh, gosh... Sorry Astrid. I can't make it. I-" Jack racked his brain for a sensible excuse. "-I gotta catch up on some homework."

"Dude. Even I'm not even behind on homework yet," Astrid said suspiciously as they walked down the hall. She was still holding a basketball. Since Jack really didn't want her to find out that he was going to check out the audition, he needed a plan. Suddenly, it formed instantaneously. He jerked the ball out of her hands and threw it down the hall behind them. "Jack! What the heck?!" she yelled as she ran to retrieve it. Jack quickly ducked into a nearby classroom and waited until Astrid walked past looking for him. He sighed and continued on to the auditorium.

He had to run down the stairs and out the back door, trying not to attract the attention of any of his team. He cut through the Auto shop. The head mechanic gave him an odd look. "Shortcut," Jack explained. "Late for class." The mechanic nodded and Jack was on his way.

When he finally made it to the Auditorium, he hid behind a custodial cart as he made his way to the back of the theater.

"This is where the true expression of the artist is realized," Bunny said as all of the hopeful people sat down in the front row. There was a young girl standing next to Bunny. Her blonde hair was tied in a messy bun with a brown baseball cap on over it. "Where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey-" A bell rang. "Was that a cell phone?!"

"No, sir, that-that was the warning bell," The girl explained. Once Jack heard her voice, he instantly recognized her. It was Jamie's sister, Sophie. He had completely forgotten that she was in his grade. As a matter of fact, he forgot that she should've been a year below, if it hadn't been for her birthday. It fell on the day right before the cut-off for this grade. So she is eleven months younger than her brother Jamie.

"Ah, that makes more sense," Bunny chuckled. "For those who would like to audition, you'll sing a few bars for me and I'll tell you if the theater is right for you or not. Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later. Our composer, Sophie Bennet-" He motioned to Sophie beside him. "-is available for rehearsals prior to callbacks and will accompany you here today." Sophie nodded along with what Bunny said. "Let's get on with it!" Bunny hopped off the stage to sit down at his table while Sophie headed over to her piano.

The first girl up was slightly bulky and was wearing all pink which consisted of a tights and a long shirt with a multi-shade purple unicorn on it. Sophie looked at her and started playing the song.

_"It's hard to believe, _

_That I couldn't see,_

_That you were always right beside me."_ She sang off-key and Sophie was mouthing out the words for her from her seat at her piano. While she sang, Fishlegs and Ana were looking like their ears were going to fall off. "This feeling's like not other.

I want you to know-" She froze as she didn't know the next lines.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Thank you, Cupcake for... that." Bunny tried to be nice. "Next!"

_"It's hard to believe,"_ said the next boy in a monotone fashion. He kept glancing down at his hand where the lyrics were scribbled_. "That I couldn't sneeze-see,"_ Ana's jaw dropped as he said this, appalled that he had the nerve to write the lyrics on his hand and _still _mess it up. _"That you were always right next to-beside me."_

"Uh, mate?" Bunny said gently.

_"This feeling's like no o-other-"_

"That is a nice shirt you got there," Bunny smiled awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. The boy looked down at his plain T-shirt, smiling. "Next!"

The next girl leaned on the piano as Sophie played it, singing off-key (like all the others). _"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see, that you were always there beside me."_ She winked at Bunny, who stopped her right then and there.

There was a pair that went next. It was... disturbing to say the least. They had awkward dances and their singing (if you'd even call it that) was strange.

Finally, someone who could hit the notes came up. But, she jumped up several octaves. Everyone there cringed when she went higher than she was supposed to on the last note. Sophie actually stopped playing and stared at the girl, open-mouthed.

"Well, Pippa... That was... Great," Bunny lied. "Maybe the... Spring musical."

"Humph!" She pivoted sharply and walked off the stage.

"Next!"

As the next person walked on stage, Jack was at the back of the auditorium watching quietly while hiding behind the mop on the custodial cart. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder, startling him so bad that he flinched into the mop.

"Hey," Hiccup said sweetly.

"Oh... God, you scared me!" Jack said, holding his frantically beating heart. Hiccup just smiled devilishly and looked down at the stage.

"So you decided to come after all," Hiccup said.

"I'm only watching."

"Sure you are."

"Well... Bunny's kind of... harsh. Don't you think?" Jack asked. Hiccup looked Jack in the eye.

"Is the famous Dragon scared?" He teased.

"No!" Jack scoffed. "I'm just... okay yeah kind of."

"Why are you hiding behind a mop?" Hiccup asked, amused at Jack's ways of camouflage.

He discreetly pushed the custodial cart away.

"Alright, now onto our pairs auditions," Bunny said from his table. Jack and Hiccup jumped behind the cart to make sure people didn't see them. Ana and Fishlegs stood up, smiling, and walked on stage. They stood in the middle and Ana snapped her fingers, signaling for the curtains to close.

Sophie walked up to them. "Um, what key?"

"Our rehearsal pianist put together a number for us," Fishlegs explained. Sophie looked slightly discouraged, but turned and left without another word. Fishlegs and Ana looked at each other and went through their vocal exercises. Then hit the button on the CD player for it to start the music. They started snapping their fingers as the curtains opened. The music was a lot faster than how Sophie was playing it and she looked utterly disappointed.

_"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see,"_ Fishlegs sang as him and his sister walked forward.

_"That you were always there beside me."_ They harmonized. They turned to look at each other and acted like they hadn't seen each other there. _"Thought I was alone, with no one to hold. But you were always there beside me."_

Both struck a pose. _"This feelings like no other."_ Ana sang smiling.

_"I want you to know,"_ They sang together. _"That I've never found someone, who knows me like you do. The way you do!"_ As Ana snapped her fingers and swayed her hips, Fishlegs danced around her doing intricate moves_. "So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been lookin' for!"_ Ana started tap dancing around Fishlegs.

When she made it full circle, she sang, _"So good to be seen, so good to be heard."_ Fishlegs did a one-handed cartwheel.

_"Don't have to say a word!"_ They sang in unison.

_"So long I've been lost, so good to be found,"_ Fishlegs sang.

_"I'm lovin' havin' you around!" _The siblings sang. Fishlegs closed his eyes and posed dramatically.

_"This feeling's like no other!"_ He sang loudly, even though he was singing into a microphone.

_"I want you to know! That I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do!" _Sang Ana and Fishlegs in unison. _"I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you!"_ Fishlegs and Ana were dancing towards the piano when Fishlegs tried to dance backwards while Ana kept going forwards. He bumped into her and she frowned. They then turned back to Bunny. _"So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking for!"_ They then ended it by singing lots of _"Doo's"_ and _"Whoa's"_, skipping in place and doing dramatic poses.

When the music stopped they smiled at Bunny who clapped enthusiastically. "I told you not to do a jazz square," Ana whispered fiercely.

"The crowd loves a good jazz square," Fishlegs retorted still smiling at Bunny. Ana shot a glare at Sophie who wasn't clapping. She started clapping sarcastically, but that was enough for Ana. Clapping is clapping after all. The rest of the people who auditioned started clapping as well. Both brother and sister bowed.

"That was marvelous!" Bunny exclaimed, standing up from the table as people started to leave.

"Don't worry," Fishlegs said to one of the girls who auditioned. "We don't just need singers. We need fans too!" He insisted. The girl started walking away. "Buy tickets!" He added as he walked the other way.

Sophie ran up to Ana before she started to leave. "Actually, if you get the part, I imagined that the song was a lot slower and-"

"_If_ we get the part?" Ana interrupted. "Oh Sophie. Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. How naive you are!" She cooed. "My brother and I have starred in every musical this school has put on. And, how many times have your pieces been selected?"

"This would be the first," Sophie said very quietly and uneasily.

"And what does this tell us?" Ana asked slowly, as if talking to a child.

"That I need to give you more solos?" Sophie asked, brightening up a bit.

"No. It tells us that you have no place for direction or suggestion or commentary," Ana berated, walking forward towards Sophie, who was walking backwards just as fast. "You should be thanking me and my brother for lifting your music out of its current obscurity. Are we clear?" Ana stepped forward closer to Sophie who instantly sat down on her piano chair.

"Yes ma'am. I mean Ana," she replied. Ana put on a sickly sweet face.

"Nice talking to you," She said into the microphone as she walked away.

"Are there any last minute sign-ups?" Bunny asked, glancing around the room. He waited a few seconds.

"We should go," Jack whispered to Hiccup.

"No? Alright. We're done here," He clicked off the table's light.

From where Hiccup and Jack were hiding, Hiccup suddenly ran around the corner. "I'd like to audition Mr. Bunnymund!" He yelled, coming down the aisle towards the teacher. Jack threw his arms up in exasperation and covered his eyes, sighing in disbelief.

"Time is an important word in the theater business, Mr. Haddock. The singles auditions are long over and there are no other pairs," Bunny said walking up the aisle.

"I'll sing with him," Jack said, coming around the corner, hand raised.

"Jack Overland? What are you doing here?" Bunny inquired, utterly surprised that Jack even knew where this place was.

"To sing with him," Jack pointed to Hiccup who just blushed softly.

"Well, I called for pairs, and no one answered. Free Period is over. Sorry boys," Bunny continued to walk up the aisle.

"He's amazing! Just listen to him," Jack insisted.

"Maybe the next musical boys," He rounded the corner and was out of their sight. Jack sighed.

Sophie was over at her piano, gathering up her sheet music. As she turned to leave, she tripped over her own feet and her music flew everywhere. Jack and Hiccup instantly ran up on stage to help her.

"So you wrote this?" Jack asked, picking up one of her pages. She nodded, shyly. "And the song Fishlegs and Ana just sang?" She nodded again. "And the whole play? That's awesome," He helped her up. "I can't wait to see the show," She smiled shyly at them. "So why are you so afraid of Fishlegs and Ana? I mean, it is your show, right?"

"My show?" She asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, you wrote it. You're like the play-maker in basketball," Jack said.

"What's that?" Sophie asked. "Sorry, I don't follow basketball."

"It's okay. The play-maker is basically the one who makes everyone else look good," Jack explained. "Without you, there'd be no show. You're the play-maker Sophie."

"I am?" Jack nodded. "Would you like to hear how the song's supposed to sound like?" Sophie asked quietly. Jack and Hiccup looked at each other and nodded. All three of them walked over to the piano. Sophie sat down and started playing. The music was a lot slower than Fishlegs and Ana's version.

_"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see, that you were always there beside me,"_ Jack sang sweetly.

_"Thought I was alone, with no one to hold,"_ Hiccup sang his part.

_"But you were always right beside me."_ They sang together. _"This feeling's like no other, I want you to know."_

_"That I've never had someone,_

_That knows me like you do, the way you do._

_I've never had someone, _

_As good for me as you, no one like you._

_So lonely before, I finally found_

_What I've been looking for."_

"Man, that's good," Jack praised. Sophie beamed at him, smiling widely.

"Overland? Haddock?" Both boys whipped around to see Bunny standing at the entrance to the Auditorium. "You have a callback. Sophie, give them the number from the second act. Learn it. Rehearse it. Do it." Bunny walked out again. Sophie shuffled through her papers to find the one she needed, excitedly.

"I'm free during Free Periods. Or even at lunch. You could come by my house before school, after school..." Sophie rambled off. Jack was utterly surprised and looked it. He glanced over the multi-page song. "...I'm even here during Biology sometimes."

* * *

**Jack as Troy**

**Hiccup as Gabriella**

**Astrid as Chad**

**Hunter (Toothless) as Taylor**

**Bunnymund as Ms. Darbus**

**Jamie as Jason**

**Snotlout as Zeke**

**Toothiana (Ana) as Sharpay**

**Fishlegs as Ryan**

**North as Jack's Dad**

**Stoick as Hiccup's mom**

**Sophie as Kelsi**


	8. Stick to the Status Quo

****This story is not my own! I am posting here on FF for my friend who doesn't have an account on here! Belongs to _Bea2817_****

****_PLEASE R&amp;R_****

* * *

**Stick to the Status Quo**

_**"CALLBACKS?!"**_ Ana screamed. She stood in front of the poster beam where the callbacks were posted. She fanned herself with her hands, completely losing control at this point.

Fishlegs took a deep breath and read aloud, "Callbacks for the roles Arnold and Minnie: Thursday 3:30pm. Fishlegs and Ana Ingerman. Jack Overland and Hiccup Haddock."

"Is this some sort of joke?" She yelled, furiously. "They didn't even audition!"

"Maybe we're being 'Punk'd'?" Fishlegs yelled excitedly as people were busily passing by in the halls. "Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!"

"Oh shut up Fishlegs!" Ana hit him in the arm as Astrid and the team walked up and saw the list.

"No way," Astrid gaped. She walked off leaving her team to go find Jack.

Ana groaned angrily and stormed off as well.

* * *

Ana paced in front of the railing that overlooked the bottom floor of the Cafeteria. "How dare they audition?!" Ana asked, appalled at Jack and Hiccup's actions. "I've already picked out the colors of my dressing room!"

"They never even asked us to join the Drama Club!" Fishlegs pointed out. Sophie, who was sitting at their table, was silently gathering her music into a pile so Ana wouldn't see it.

"Someone has to tell that Haddock boy the rules," Ana leaned on her hands on the table.

"Yeah!" Fishlegs agreed. He paused. "What rules?"

"Ugh!" Ana rolled her eyes and walked back to the railing and stood there looking down at the whole student body. Right underneath where she was standing, Snotlout paced while holding a basketball. Finally he looked at his team sitting at the table in front of him.

_"Lookin' back there's nothing but net, when I am in the zone and on a roll,"_ He sang. He walked forward and laid his arms around the shoulders of Astrid and Jamie. _"But I've got a confession, my own secret obsession, and it's making me lose control."_

_"Everybody, gather 'round!"_ The team called to the cheerleaders.

_"Well if Jack can tell his secret I might as well get this off my chest,"_ Snotlout said. He took a deep breath. _"I bake."_ The team was shocked. Some of them took a step back.

_"What?!"_ Astrid asked, utterly astonished.

_"I love to bake Astrid! Muffins, scones. Maybe some sugar cookies if you're lucky,"_ He gave her his winning smile.

_"Not another sound!"_ The team sang, waving their hands for him to stop.

_"Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brulee,"_ Snotlout added.

_"No, no, no, no~! No, no, no!" _The team sang as they got up from the table. As they danced around it, they sang, _"Stick to the stuff you know~!"_ They pointed to the basketball in his hands. _"If you wanna be cool follow one simple rule: Don't mess with the flow no no. Stick to the status quo!"_ They shoved him down at one of the table's benches.

Across the room, Heather sat reading her History textbook along with the rest of the table. Finally she set it down and looked at her friends. _"Look at me and what do you see?"_ She sang. _"Intelligence beyond compare. But inside I am stirring, something strange is occurring. It's a secret I need to share."_

_"Open up. Dig way down deep,"_ Her friends responded.

_"Hip hop is my passion!"_ She all-but-shouted. She stood up and started dancing as she said, _"I love to pop and lock and jam and break!" _They all stood up from the table.

_"Is that even legal?"_ One of her friends asked.

_"Not another peep!"_ Her friends sang.

_"It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's better than homework." _

_"No, no, no, no~! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know!"_ Her friends sang. They pointed to her textbook sitting on the table. _"It is better by far, to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow, no no! Stick to the status quo!"_ They all slammed their books shut in her face, causing her to sit down, discouraged.

At a third table, the skater dudes were all eating, when Tuffnut spoke up. _"Listen well, I'm ready to tell of a need that I cannot deny!"_ His sister and friends looked at him. _"Dude there's no explanation for this awesome sensation. And I'm ready to let it fly!"_

_"Speak your mind and you'll be heard!"_

_"Well if Jack can admit to singin' his heart out, I can admit this... I play the cello!"_ Tuffnut said proudly.

_"I live with you and I've never seen a... whatever it's called in the house,"_ Ruffnut spoke up.

_"I don't practice when you're home, stupid! Which is harder than it should. You're always in the house! Don't you have life?"_ Tuffnut yelled. _"And it's a cello!"_

_"So what is it?"_ Ruffnut asked, ignoring his question. Tuffnut played it in the air. _"It's a saw! Now I see the attraction!"_

_"No! It's like a giant violin!"_ Tuffnut corrected.

_"Not another word!"_ His friends sang, most of which walked away from the table.

_"Do you have to wear a costume with this not-a-saw thing?"_ Ruffnut asked.

_"You should know! I look like James Bond in my suit!" _

_"Oh that's what that was for. I thought you were party crashing funerals,"_ Ruffnut laughed.

_"Nope. There I am. Up on stage, playing the heck out of the classical music!"_

_"No, no, no, no~! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know!"_ His friends and Ruffnut all pretended to be on a skateboard. _"If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule: Don't mess with the flow no no! Stick to the status quo~!"_

_"No, no, no!"_ Everyone joined in. They were all dancing around their tables. _"Stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far, to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow no no. Stick to the status quo!"_ Everyone went to dancing freestyle. Heather was on top of her table dancing along with one of the basketball team. Tuffnut was on his table playing his cello.

_"This is not what I want,"_ Ana sang from where she stood at the railing. _"This is not what I planned. And I just gotta say: I do not understand!"_ Fishlegs walked up to stand next to her_. "Something is really,"_

_"Something's not right-"_ Fishlegs tried.

_"Really wrong~!"_ Ana interrupted.

_"And we've gotta get things back where they belong~!"_ The siblings sang together. _"We can do it!"_

_"Gotta play!"_ Tuffnut shouted, standing up on his table.

_"Stick with what you know!"_ His friends scolded.

_"We can do it!"_ Fishlegs and Ana sang.

_"Hip hop hurray!"_ Heather yelled.

_"She has gotta go!"_ Her friends decided.

_"We can do it!"_

_"Crème brulee!"_ Snotlout shouted eagerly.

_"Keep your voice down low!" _The team yelled back.

_"Not another peep-No! Not another word-No! Not another sound-No!"_ Everyone sang, slowly standing up from where they sat.

_"Everybody QUIET!"_ Ana roared. Everyone went dead silent.

Hiccup walked in between the tables with Hunter, both holding lunch trays. He noticed everyone staring at them. "Why is everyone looking at us?"

Hunter bit his lip. "Not _us_. Just _you._" Hiccup's eyes widened in realization.

"Because of the callbacks?!" Hunter nodded. "Great. I'm a freak-show already!"

_"No~! No, no no!"_ Everyone suddenly sang, startling the two boys. As the whole school started dancing around them, Hunter and Hiccup tried to weave their way through without bumping into anyone. _"Stick to the stuff you know!"_ Ana and Fishlegs started walking down the stairs. _"If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule: Don't mess with the flow no no! Stick to the status quo~! NO~! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! It is better by far to keep things as they are, don't mess with the status quo! Stick to the status - Stick to the status - Stick to the status quo!"_

Ana rounded the corner of the stairs just as Hiccup slipped on some spilled water from an open water bottle that was lying on the ground. His chili cheese fries flew up into the air and landed squarely on Ana's teal tank top. Ana screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at them. Hiccup scrambled to try and help clean her off, apologizing rapidly, but Hunter grabbed him and ran off.

Just as Hiccup and Hunter left the scene, Jack came running in, only to be stopped abruptly by Astrid. "Trust me Jack. You don't want to get into that. Too much drama."

"What?" Jack asked as Astrid ushered him away.

Bunny scaled the stairs and came up next to Ana and Fishlegs.

"What happened here mates?!" He demanded. Ana turned and his eyes widened when he saw the huge dark red stain.

"That Haddock boy just dumped his lunch on me!" She screamed. "On purpose too! It's all part of their evil plot!"

"Evil plot?" Bunny asked, thinking she's being slightly _over-_dramatic, even for Ana.

"To destroy our musical!" Ana looked at the remaining basketball team members. "And Jack and his basketball group are in on it too! Why do you think he auditioned?" Bunny thought for a moment. "After all your hard work, I'd hate to see it all go up in smoke. And not the special effects smoke either." Ana stormed off as well as Bunny, both going in opposite directions.

"What's up?" Jack asked Astrid as everyone went back to eating lunch.

"Hmm. . . . Let me think. . . ." Astrid said, irritably. "You missed Free Period workout yesterday to audition for some heinous musical and now everything's gone haywire!" Jack rolled his eyes, not going along with her exaggeration. Snotlout walked by, holding a crème brulee. Astrid grabbed his arm and pulled him towards them. "Snotlout, for example. He's baking. Crème brulee!"

"Ooh! What's that?" Jack asked with a direct smirk to Astrid.

"It's a creamy custard-like filling with a caramelized surface. It'll knock your socks off," He glanced to Astrid. "Want some?" He flashed her a very flirty smile.

Astrid rolled her eyes and punched right in the gut. He groaned in pain and left without another word. "Do you see what's happening here?" Astrid asked as Jack sat down to eat his lunch.

Jack looked in his paper bag that had his lunch. "Yeah. I see a pb&amp;j sandwich, a bag of what looks like carrots, some fruit snacks and. . ." He dug around and pulled something out. "A juice box," He smiled childishly as he stuck the straw in.

"NO!" Astrid yelled at him. "Our whole team is coming apart because of your singing thing!" Astrid sat down next to him. "The brainiacs and the drama nerds are all talking to us." Jack looked at her disinterestedly. "They're talking to us!" She pointed over to where Ruffnut and Tuffnut sat talking to Snotlout. "The skater dudes are mingling!"

"I really don't see a problem Astrid," Jack said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"People are starting to do stuff. Stuff that isn't their stuff. They've got you thinking about show tunes when we have a play-off game next week!" Astrid stood up and walked away, leaving Jack alone at his table.

* * *

North sat in his office reading a newspaper and eating a cookie, when Bunny stormed.

"Alright, North. Cards on the table right now," Bunny yelled.

North set the newspaper down and sat up. "What are you talking 'bout Bunny?"

"You're tweaked because I put your stars in detention and now you're getting even?!"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Your all-star son showed up at my audition yesterday," Bunny said. North raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I give everyone a fair chance. But if you're planning some sort of. . . of. . . some sort of evil plot I won't have it!"

"Listen. Jack does not even sing," North said. Bunny chuckled.

"Well you're wrong about that," Bunny looked him in the eye. "I will not let you make a fool of my 'Twinkletown' musical."

"'Twinkletown'?" North asked, stifling a laugh.

"I knew it," Bunny growled. "I _KNEW_ IT!" He stormed out of North's office.

"Good luck on Broadway!" North boomed after him already laughing.

* * *

Back near the cafeteria, Hunter and Hiccup sat at a table eating their lunch.

"Is Ana really mad at me?" Hiccup asked. Hunter sighed.

"No one has ever, and I mean _ever_ beat Ana out for a musical," Hunter explained. He started chuckling. "If there was a way for her to play both Romeo _and _Juliet, her own brother would be out of a job."

"I wasn't trying to beat anyone out!" Hiccup insisted. "Me and Jack were just singing. Just for fun," Hiccup smiled, remembering back. Hunter looked at Hiccup in realization.

"Do you...? Do you like him?" Hunter asked quietly. Hiccup blushed a deep red color, closing his eyes. Hunter smiled. "You do!" Hiccup nodded. "How long have you known that you were...?"

"Since Freshman year." Hiccup said. He opened his eyes. "You're... okay with that?" Hunter nodded. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. If Ana and her brother can be a lovely married couple in a play, I think I can handle... _this_," Hunter said, pointing at Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup said.

"My point exactly!" The two boys started laughing.

"Have you ever felt like there's this person inside of you of you that's just waiting to come out?" Hiccup asked as they stopped laughing.

Hunter thought for a moment. "Not really. No," He looked at Hiccup and they both laughed again.

* * *

Ana opened her locker furiously, the red stain on her shirt very noticeable. She took out two hangers of shirts she had stashed in the locker and held them up to look at them in the mirror. Snotlout came walking up to her and leaned on the open locker door.

"Did I tell you, you look amazing today? 'Cause you do," Snotlout smiled at her. She grimaced and continued to decide which shirt to wear instead. "So, since Jack's gonna be in your show and all, I thought that-"

"Jack Overland will not be in my show." Ana yelled furiously, cutting off Snotlout.

"Anyway. I was wonderin' if you'd come watch me play some time. I can just hear the crowd cheering now..." He cupped a hand to his ear. "SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OY, OY, OY!" He yelled. Ana looked at him horrified, but then softened.

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes," She said slowly.

"Sweet!" Snotlout said. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Evaporate tall person!" She yelled, slamming her locker closed and striding off for the girl's bathroom.

"I bake!" Snotlout called after her. "If that helps." He then groaned and leaned against her closed locker.

Jamie, who had seen the whole thing, now walked up to Snotlout. "Rejected!" he yelled jokingly. Snotlout glared at him.

"Go. Suck. Rocks." Snotlout walked away.

* * *

**Jack as Troy**

**Hiccup as Gabriella**

**Astrid as Chad**

**Hunter (Toothless) as Taylor**

**Bunnymund as Ms. Darbus**

**Jamie as Jason**

**Snotlout as Zeke**

**Toothiana (Ana) as Sharpay**

**Fishlegs as Ryan**

**North as Jack's Dad**

**Stoick as Hiccup's mom**


	9. The Rooftop

****This story is not my own! I am posting here on FF for my friend who doesn't have an account on here! Belongs to _Bea2817_****

****_PLEASE R&amp;R_****

* * *

**The Rooftop**

After lunch, Hiccup headed to his locker to grab a different textbook. As he opened his locker, a note fell out.

_Meet me on the roof._

_-Jack_

Hiccup smiled and raced down the hallway. He climbed up the stairs to the roof and saw all of the flowering plants. He joined Jack who was leaning on the railing. "It's like a jungle up here!" Hiccup commented.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Just like that cafeteria."

"I just humiliated myself into the next century," Hiccup said.

"Ah, come on. It wasn't that bad was it?" Hiccup gave Jack a look. "Okay, yeah, it was pretty bad."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jack."

"Any time. Any time."

Hiccup chuckled. "So this is your private hideout?"

"Yeah. Thanks to the Science Club, my friends don't even know it exists," Hiccup smiled at him.

"You have the school wired don't you?" Jack nodded. "It seems like everyone wants to be your friend."

"Unless we lose," Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. "It's pretty tough then."

"Not easy being the Coach's son is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope. Not at all," Jack glanced at Hiccup and added sarcastically, "I mean, it's so easy, I don't even have to be there." The boys laughed. "I don't know what he's gonna say when he finds out about the singing thing."

"Are you worried?"

"Nah," Jack hesitated. "Maybe. My dad's friends are always like, "Your son's the basketball guy. You must be so... Proud," Jack ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Maybe I don't want to be 'The Basketball Guy' anymore. Maybe I just want to be a guy."

"Have you tried telling him that?" Hiccup asked as he moved to go sit down on the bench.

"Well..." Jack thought about that. "No. I haven't. To him I'm the play-maker."

"I saw how you treated Sophie yesterday. Why hasn't your dad seen that side of you?" Jack shrugged. "Then he doesn't know enough about you." Jack turned and sat down next to Hiccup. "At all my other school's I was the guy with the freaky math skills."

"You even look like a guy too!" Jack joked. Hiccup chuckled.

"You know how when you're in Kindergarten you meet someone that you know nothing about, then ten seconds later you're off playing like you're best friends because you don't have to be anyone but yourself?" Hiccup asked. Jack nodded. "Well singing with you felt like that. No. It felt better than that." Jack blushed.

"Well, never in a million years would I have tried singing if it wasn't for you," Jack said, trying to hide that he was blushing.

"So you want to do the callback?"

"Just call me 'Guy with mad Callback skills'!" Jack teased. Both boys laughed.

"You're a cool guy, Jack," Hiccup looked at him. "But not for the reason you think." They smiled at each other. Then the bell rang suddenly. Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand and dashed for the stairs. Hiccup looked at their hands, smiling to himself, beginning to blush as well.

* * *

Over the course of a few days, Hiccup and Jack practiced with Sophie. They were also practicing anywhere they could. Jack had been practicing in one of the unused stairwells with the door shut. Fishlegs had been walking by when he heard singing from behind the stairwell's door one day. As his curiosity rose, he tried to open the door, startling Jack. When the door wouldn't open, Fishlegs dropped down and peered through the gap between the floor and the bottom of the door. He didn't see anything and left, leaving Jack sighing in relief.

Hiccup had been practicing in the old Astronomy classroom, singing the song Sophie had given them. He was trying to sing quiet enough so no one would hear him, but that didn't work so well. Ana was walking on her way to her next class and heard him. She walked into the classroom and looked around. Hiccup had ducked underneath one of the desks. When she was satisfied that no one was in there, she left.

Later on that day, North was in the gym instructing a drill. The team was passing the ball from chest to chest as fast as possible. Just as Jamie caught the ball, North looked at him. "You seen Jack?" He asked ticked off that his son wasn't at practice.

"No sir..." Jamie mumbled. North sighed through his nose and yelled for the team to do the drill again.

Instead of being at practice, Jack was in the auditorium helping with the sets. While Jack painted boxes, Hiccup helped with the costumes.

After a while of painting, Jack looked up at the clock. Dread settled over him as he realized that he was really late for practice.

North blew his whistle in the gym. "Alright, shower up!" He yelled at the team as they headed for the locker room. Jack ran in just as they left. He came to stand next to North.

"I think I'm gonna stay a while," Jack said without looking at his dad. "Work on some free throws."

"Well since you missed practice, I think that's good idea," North replied. He turned and walked off towards the locker room. Jack sighed. He hated this. He hated it whenever North would sound this way, so disappointed.

Jack made his way to the free throw line and shot the ball. As he did this, Hiccup came walking in through the other door.

"So this is your real stage, huh?" He asked as Jack grabbed the basketball again. Jack nodded.

"You could say that. Or it's just a smelly gym."

"Can I try?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure," Jack said, surprised. He handed Hiccup the basketball. Hiccup shot the ball and made it first try. "Whoa! Don't tell me you can play too."

"You know, once I scored twenty-one points on a league championship game?" Hiccup asked, smiling slyly.

"No way! You?"

Hiccup nodded. "Mm hmm. And the same day I invented the Space Shuttle and microwave popcorn."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny," Jack took the ball from Hiccup. "Microwave popcorn. Nice touch." He shot the ball. Hiccup smiled wider.

"I've been rehearsing with Sophie," Hiccup swung his arms in a bored fashion.

"Me too," Jack stood in front of Hiccup. "I missed practice today so if I get kicked off the team it should be on your conscience." He turned to shoot the ball.

"Hey I didn't make you do this!" Hiccup protested.

"Hiccup," Jack laughed.

"I hate you," Hiccup retorted. He then stole the ball out of Jack's hands and started backing away playfully.

"That's traveling," Jack pointed out. He started to follow him as Hiccup's speed increased. "No, that's really bad traveling." Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist and swung him around just as the gym's door opened.

"Excuse me, sir, but this is a closed practice," North boomed as he walked into the gym.

"Dad, practice's over," Jack said, letting go of Hiccup.

"Not until last player leaves gym," North said. "Team rule."

"I'm sorry Coach North. I didn't know," Hiccup apologized.

"Dad, this is Hiccup Haddock," Jack introduced. North raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, the boy who made you think."

Jack's face turned a bright red color as he glared at North. Hiccup giggled.

"And your detention buddy," North added.

"Listen, I'll see you later Jack," Hiccup said awkwardly. He handed the ball back to him. "Nice meeting you Coach North," Hiccup gave a small wave and then left the gym.

"Listen, dad, detention was my fault. Not his," Jack said to his dad.

"You haven't missed practice in three years and suddenly this guy shows up-"

"This guy?" Jack echoed, feeling slightly hurt for some reason. "This guy is named Hiccup and he's the nicest person I've ever met."

"Well him making you miss practice doesn't make him very nice," North argued. "Not in my book or your team's."

"He's not a problem. He's just a guy," Jack insisted.

"But you're not just a guy!" North yelled at him. "You're the leader. Without you, what would this team be, hm? Without you fully focused we're not going to win. Championship games don't come along all the time. They are something special."

Jack glared at North. "Well, a lot of things are special dad."

"But you're the play-maker," North said, trying to calm down. "Not a singer."

"Did it ever cross your mind that I could do both?!" Jack demanded. When North didn't answer, Jack dropped the ball and left the gym. He walked out of the gym doors and straight past his teammates who were listening through the door. Astrid looked after Jack, worrying about her friend. Was what she heard true? Did he really say 'guy'?

"C'mon guys," They all walked away from the gym.

* * *

**Jack as Troy**

**Hiccup as Gabriella**

**Astrid as Chad**

**Hunter (Toothless) as Taylor**

**Bunnymund as Ms. Darbus**

**Jamie as Jason**

**Snotlout as Zeke**

**Toothiana (Ana) as Sharpay**

**Fishlegs as Ryan**

**North as Jack's Dad**

**Stoick as Hiccup's mom**


	10. The Plan

****This story is not my own! I am posting here on FF for my friend who doesn't have an account on here! Belongs to _Bea2817_****

****_PLEASE R&amp;R_****

* * *

**The Plan**

Jack was in the library trying to ignore Astrid's antics.

"Jack would you listen to me?!" Astrid asked.

"I'd love to, once you drop this subject," Jack retorted.

"Why should I? I'm your best friend who you haven't told that you're gay!"

Jack spun around and put his hand over her mouth. "Shut up," He said. "First, this is a library. Second, I don't need _everyone_ finding out about me, okay?" Jack walked further down the aisle. But that didn't stop Astrid from following.

"What has that little elevated-IQ temptress boy done to you?!" Astrid asked loudly.

"I don't know, Astrid. What has he done?" Jack asked.

"You want to be up on stage singing show tunes!" Astrid yelled.

"Who cares," Jack said.

"Who cares?! How about me? Your loyal best friend?!"

Suddenly, the librarian swung around the corner and glared at Astrid. "Quiet Miss Hofferson," He ordered.

Astrid held her hands up in surrender. "It's him, Professor Yobbish, not me." The librarian grumbled something under his breath but left nonetheless. Astrid looked back to Jack. "Listen to me. You're a hoops guy," She insisted, spinning the ball on her fingertips. "Not a musical singing guy." She slapped the ball down in his hands. He irritably threw the ball behind him and kept walking. Astrid snatched it up and followed. "Have you ever seen Micheal Crawford on a cereal box?"

"Who's Micheal Crawford?"

"Exactly my point!" Astrid persisted. "He was the 'Phantom of the Opera' on Broadway. My mom has seen that musical twenty-seven times. And she put his picture _in_ our refrigerator." Jack shot her a confused look. "Oh yeah. Not _on_ it, _in_ it." She lifted the basketball in her hands. "So my point is: If you play basketball, you'll end up on a cereal box. If you sing in musicals, you'll end up in my mom's refrigerator."

"Why would she put his picture in her refrigerator?" Jack asked, still slightly confused.

"I don't know. One of her weird diet tricks. I'm a girl and don't even know what she was thinking," Astrid said.

"Astrid," Jack said gently. "The Mouth-To-Mouth Mona Dummies are more girly than you." Astrid scowled at him.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," She said. Professor Yobbish came around the corner and glared at Astrid again. "Jack. Stop being so loud," She said. Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to one of the tables. Astrid followed him still. "How do you expect the rest of us to be focused on a game, when you're off in leotards singing 'Twinkletown'?"

"Hey, no one said anything about leotards," Jack reassured her.

"Not yet my friend, but just you wait," Astrid said. "Look, we need you captain. Big time." They looked at each other.

"Miss Hofferson," Growled Professor Yobbish.

"I tried to tell him Professor Yobbish. I really tried," Astrid said without looking away. Astrid shook her head and left. Something had to be done. She needed help. As she made her way to the Chemistry classroom, Astrid found Snotlout and Jamie for moral support.

The three teammates walked into the classroom. Unfortunately, Ana and Fishlegs saw this. "Something isn't right," Ana said as they stood in the doorway, eavesdropping.

Astrid walked up to Hunter. "We need to talk," Astrid set the basketball down on the counter and leaned on it.

"Go," Hunter said, turning his attention to Astrid. As they talked, Ana and Fishlegs were beginning to worry.

"They must be trying to figure out a way to make sure that Jack and Hiccup get into our show," Fishlegs said. "Now, the jocks rule most of the school, but if they get Jack into the show, then they've conquered the entire student body." Ana's eyes widened in horror.

"And if those science guys get Hiccup and Jack together, then the Scholastic Club goes from drool to cool," Ana said, horrified. That quickly faded, though. Soon replaced with anger. "Fishlegs, we need to save our musical from people who don't know the difference between a Tony Award and Tony Hawk." The siblings walked away angrily.

"Do you really think that'll work?" Hunter asked Astrid. The Scholastic team had now gathered around Astrid.

"It's the only way to save Jack and Hiccup from themselves," Astrid said. "So we on?" Hunter nodded.

"Yeah."

"So we start tomorrow?"

"First thing."

"Nice," Astrid smiled at him. "Let's go guys." The boys left the Chemistry lab.

* * *

The next day, Astrid his behind one side of the stone staircases outside the school, waiting for Hunter. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching as she ran out to talk to him when he finally arrived. "Alright, my watch is 7:45 mountain standard time. We synched?" Astrid informed him.

"Whatever," Hunter said.

"We're a go for 12:05 exactly?"

"Yes Astrid!" Hunter insisted. Astrid wasn't looking at him, so he waved a hand in front of her face. "But we're not Charlie's Angels, okay?" He handed Astrid a laptop with a webcam.

"I can dream can't I?" Astrid replied. Hunter just shook his head and walked away.

Astrid then made her way to the locker room where she assembled the team and started the plan. Jack came walking into where his locker was to see his entire team standing around a table with pictures and trophies on it. "'Spider' Bill Netrine. Class of '72. He was the MVP of league championship game," Astrid said before Jack could say anything. She held up an old photo.

"Sam Nedler, class of '02. Also known as 'Sammy Slamma Jamma'!" Snotlout said, high-fiving Jamie. He also held a picture. "Captain, MVP of his championship team."

"'The Thunderclap'-" The whole team clapped once, loudly. Jamie continued, "Hap Hadden, '95. He led the Dragons to back-to-back city championships. A legend." Jack looked around at his team, slightly confused as to why they were all doing this.

"Yes. Legends," Astrid said, matter-of-factly. "And do you think that any of these 'legends' became legends by auditioning for their school musical just days before the league championship game?" She asked. Now Jack understood what this was about. He gritted his teeth to stop him from saying some smart comment.

"Get'cha head in the game!" Yelled the team.

"No. These legends became who they are because they never took their eyes off the prize," Astrid pointed to the table with the trophies.

"Get'cha head in the game!" The team yelled again.

"Now, remind me, who was the first sophomore to _ever_ to make starting varsity?" Astrid asked cupping a hand to her ear.

"Jack!"

"And who voted him our team captain?"

"Us!"

"And who's gonna get they're sorry butts kicked in Friday's championship game if Jack's off singing show tunes?" Astrid crossed her arms.

"We are!" The team answered discouraged.

"Guys, come on. Are you serious right now?" Jack asked. "Are you really doing this? I mean, there are twelve people on this team. Not just me."

"Oh really? Twelve? I thought you were good at math," Astrid said, irritably. "I think you forgot about one very _very_ important thirteenth member." She handed him another picture frame. He turned it over and saw North. He was very young in the picture, with no beard and short black hair. He was wearing the Dragon brown and green uniform with a big

"North," Jack said, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah. North," Astrid replied, unimpressed. "Dragons basketball champion, class of 1981. Champion, father, and now coach. It's a winning tradition Jack. Like no other."

As Astrid and the team were confronting Jack in the locker room, Hunter and his team were talking to Hiccup in the Chemistry lab, he was showing some sort of slideshow on a laptop.

"From lowly Neanderthals and Cro-Magnon, to early warriors, medieval knights," Hunter said, as he progressed through the slides. "All leading up to-" One of her teammates unrolled a poster. It used to be of a basketball player with a normal head. But someone had enlarged a picture of Jack, cut out his head, and glued it over the poster's real head. "-lunkhead basketball man." Hiccup giggled, unable to contain it. "Don't laugh. This is a serious matter. Our culture has worshiped this aggressor throughout the ages and we end up with spoiled, overpaid, bonehead athletes who contribute little to our civilization other than slam dunks and touchdowns." Hunter seemed to grow even more irritated as he talked. "That is the inevitable world of Jack Overland." He pointed to the poster.

"Sure it is," Hiccup replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"But the path of the mind, the path we're on, ours is the path that has brought us these people-" Hunter hit a button for the slideshow. "-Eleanor Roosevelt, Frida Kahlo, Sandra Day O'Connor, Madame Curie, Jane Goodall, Oprah Winfrey and so many others who the world reveres."

"Alright then. That was a... great presentation, but Sophie's waiting for me to rehearse," Hiccup said, standing up.

"Hiccup!" Hunter yelled, startling Hiccup into sitting back down. "Sorry. But, Jack Overland is just _one_ side of our civilization, while our side of education, acceptance and accomplishment is our culture's future!" He insisted. "This is the side where you belong." Hiccup stared back at them.

Back in the locker room, Jack stared at his team in disbelief. "Guys! If you don't know that I'll put a hundred and ten percent into that game, then you don't know me."

"Oh really?" Astrid retorted. She spread her arms out. "Well, we just thought-"

"Well I'll tell you what I thought," Jack interrupted, irritably. "I thought you guys were my friends. My brothers." Astrid glared sharply at him. "And sister. My _teammates!_ Win together, lose together, teammates."

Astrid nonchalantly moved around the table and opened the laptop, adjust the webcam on top. "But, suddenly this guy shows up and you're all into singing."

"Guys! I'm for the team!" Jack insisted. "I've always been _for_ the team! He's just someone I met. That singing thing is nothing. Probably just a way to keep my nerves down."

As he talked, little to his knowledge, it was being viewed up in the chemistry lab. Hiccup looked at the screen, completely hurt. "I don't know. It means nothing to me. You're my guys and this is our team," Jack continued. "Hiccup is _not_ important. I'll forget about him. I'll forget about the audition and we'll go out and get that championship." Hiccup looked horrified at what he was hearing. "Everyone happy now?"

"Behold lunkhead basketball man," Hunter said in a disappointed tone. A few tears slipped from Hiccup's eyes. As the rest of the room exited, Hunter said, "Well Hiccup, we'd love to have you on the Scholastic Decathlon team." Hiccup didn't answer. "Would you like to grab some lunch?" Hiccup shook his head. "O-okay, well, we'll be there... if you wanna come." Hiccup nodded as a few more tears rolled down his cheeks.

As Hunter left, there was a lot of cheering coming from outside. Hiccup, reluctantly, stood up and walked to the window where he saw Jack being lugged around on the shoulders of his teammates, all cheering the school's song. Hiccup sank down to the floor, crying into his knees.

* * *

**Jack as Troy**

**Hiccup as Gabriella**

**Astrid as Chad**

**Hunter (Toothless) as Taylor**

**Bunnymund as Ms. Darbus**

**Jamie as Jason**

**Snotlout as Zeke**

**Toothiana (Ana) as Sharpay**

**Fishlegs as Ryan**

**North as Jack's Dad**

**Stoick as Hiccup's mom**


	11. When There Was Me and You

****This story is not my own! I am posting here on FF for my friend who doesn't have an account on here! Belongs to _Bea2817_****

****_PLEASE R&amp;R_****

* * *

**When There Was Me and You**

After a while, Hiccup stood up, wiping his face. He took a shaky breath.

_"It's funny when you find yourself,__  
__looking from the outside.__  
__I'm standing here, but all I want__  
__is to be over there.__Why did I let myself believe__  
__miracles could happen?__  
__'Cause now I have to pretend__  
__that I don't really care."_

Hiccup shook his head and walked out of the classroom, moving slowly through the empty hallway.

_"I thought you were my fairytale,__  
__my dream when I'm not sleeping.__  
__A wish upon a star that's coming true.__  
__But everybody else could tell__  
__That I confused my feelings with the truth,__  
__When there was me and you."__  
_  
Hiccup stopped on the balcony, looking at all the Dragon decorations all along the hallway.

_"I swore I knew the melody,__  
__That I heard you singing.__  
__And when you smiled__  
__You made me feel,__  
__Like I could sing along!"_He smiled, remembering back to the Karaoke night on New Year's.

"_But then you went and changed the words,__  
__And now my heart is empty.__  
__I'm only left with used-to-be's,__  
__And once upon a song."__  
_  
Hiccup heard footsteps down the hall and dashed onto the staircase.

_"Now I know you're not a fairytale,__  
__And dreams were meant for sleeping,__  
__And wishes on a star,__  
__Just don't come true.__And now even I can tell,__  
__That I confused my feelings with the truth.__  
__Because I liked the view.__  
__When there was me and you."__  
_  
Sighing, he walked into the next hallway, sliding his hands into his pockets.

_"I can't believe that I could be so blind.__  
__It's like you were floating,__  
__While I was falling__  
__And I didn't mind."_

Hiccup paused at a giant poster of Jack and the Dragons. He leaned on the wall right next to Picture-Jack's head. But he couldn't stay there much longer. If he did, he'd start to cry again.

_"Because I liked the view,__  
__I thought you felt it too.__  
__When there was me and you."_

Hiccup then proceeded to walk to his locker as the hallway filled up with other students. As he opened it, the one person he really didn't want to see walked up, a smile on his face. "Hey Hic," Jack said. Hiccup ignored him and fished out his math textbook. "Listen, I gotta talk to you."

"No. _I_ have to talk to you," Hiccup said as he turned to face Jack. "I understand how hard it is to carry a load like this around with you. I really do. You have your team Jack. I get it and am fine with it." He was trying so hard not to start crying.

Jack frowned and looked confused. "Fine with what? I wanted to talk about the final callbacks. Is everything okay?"

"No Jack. It's not okay. But don't worry about it. I don't want to do the callbacks anymore either," Hiccup gripped his textbook, willing his voice to stay still. "It'll turn out okay though. You have your basketball team and now I have a team of my own. I joined the Scholastic Decathlon. So in the end, it all worked out, didn't it?" Hiccup faked a smile. He reached into his locker and handed Jack the sheet music. "Go Dragons."

"But Hiccup-" Jack was cut off by Hiccup walking away, leaving Jack alone and holding the sheet music. "Hiccup?" A crowd of cheering Dragons fans passed by whooping and hollering.

Later on, Jack was on his way to practice, but after he got to the court, changed his mind and kept walking, past his confused teammates. When he got home, he was in the backyard, shooting at the basket and missing every shot. Emma and North watched from the back door, which Jack didn't seem to see.

"North, I'm worried about him," Emma said quietly. North nodded in agreement.

"I am too."

After one shot that barely hit the rim of the basket and bounced off, Jack grabbed it and through it at the chain link fence angrily, which startled Emma. She sighed and walked back into the house. North watched as Jack walked over to the grass and laid on his back, covering his face with his hands.

* * *

The next day, both Jack and Hiccup walked into the lunch room. They stopped in front of each other, holding a steady gaze momentarily. Both Astrid and Hunter noticed. Unfortunately for Jack, Hiccup looked away and left, making his way to the other side of the cafeteria. Jack sighed and started towards the stairs.

"Jack," Astrid called. Jack just shook his head at her and continued up the stairs. As he did that, Hiccup watched, sadly.

Astrid bit her lip, feeling extremely guilty. She stood up and turned to see Hunter walking up to her. "What have we done?" She asked. Hunter shrugged sadly.

"I don't know, maybe something along the lines of ruining our friends' chances of being together," Hunter said bluntly. "We have to fix this."

"Yeah we do," Astrid agreed.

* * *

Jack sat alone in his secret rooftop jungle, fingering one of the leaves on a nearby plant. _How could I have been so stupid? What did I miss? Why is he so mad at me?_ Just then, Astrid, Snotlout and Jamie walked up from the stairs.

"Hey," Astrid greeted casually. "We just had another team meeting."

"Well that can't be, 'cause I'm on the team and I wasn't there," Jack said, being overly critical.

"I-it was about you," Astrid stuttered. It was the first time Jack had really seen Astrid so... nervous? Was she really nervous? Or was she anxious? Either way, it wasn't an emotion she showed very often. "It was about how we haven't been acting like a team. And by we, I mean _us_ we-" She gestured to herself, Snotlout and Jamie. "-not _we_ we." Snotlout and Jamie snickered and Astrid rolled her eyes, punching both in the arms. "_Not_ the time, guys." She growled. She turned her attention back to Jack. "Listen, about the singing thing-"

"Its fine guys. I'm not doing it anymore. You got your wish," Jack interrupted her coldly. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, that's a shame. 'Cause I was gonna say that we were gonna be there. Cheering you on," Astrid sighed dramatically. "But now I guess our dreams of hearing you sing will go to waste." She looked away.

"What?" Jack asked, completely confused on so many levels.

"If singing's something you really want to do, then we should be helping you up, not tearing you down," Snotlout said.

"Yeah Jack. We believe in you," Jamie added. "All of us."

Astrid smiled. "Win or lose, we're teammates. Even if you turn out to be completely tone deaf," She, gently for her yet painful for Jack, punched his shoulder.

"Which we don't really know, since we didn't even know you sang in the first place," Jamie said.

"And you won't hear me sing. 'Cause Hiccup won't even talk to me. And the worst part is, I don't know why," Jack said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Astrid bit her lip again.

"We do," She admitted, twisting the end of her braid in her hands. Snotlout stepped forward, handing Jack a bag full of dark red cookies.

"I baked these today. Red velvet. I'd eat 'em now before we tell you the rest," Snotlout said.

As Astrid, Snotlout, and Jamie explained what they did, up in the Chem. lab, Hunter and the rest of the team walked up to Hiccup, who was working out an equation on the board. "Hiccup?" Hiccup turned around. "We've been jerks. No. Worse than jerks. Total crap-bags to you all because we thought that you singing with Jack would ruin our chances of having you on the Scholastic Decathlon team."

"Don't worry. I heard what he had to say, and joined your team. It's fine," Hiccup said, slightly annoyed. "Done." He turned back to his equation.

Hunter grabbed Hiccup's shoulders, turning him so they could look at each other eye-to-eye. "No. Not fine. _Not_ done. Me and Astrid worked out a plan. I knew Astrid could make Jack say things so he'd make you think he didn't care about the callbacks," Hunter exhaled, guiltily. "And you." Hiccup stared at Hunter in almost irritation.

"No one _made_ Jack say anything," Hiccup said, looking taken aback. "Besides, we need to start preparing for the Decathlon. Or is that something someone made you say to make me forget Jack?" He added harshly.

"No, Hiccup. The Decathlon doesn't even matter anymore," Hunter insisted. "What matters is that you know how truly sorry we are for doing this, and that Jack really cares about you. _And _how you feel about him."

"He does _not_ care about me Hunter. Why would he say those things?" Hiccup asked, angrily.

"Because Astrid made him!" Hunter answered. "She knew how to make him say those things!"

"Sure she does," Hiccup yanked his shoulders out of Hunter's grasp and went back to his equation. Hunter sighed, turning back to his team.

"We tried," He whispered as they left the classroom, leaving Hiccup alone.

* * *

**Jack as Troy**

**Hiccup as Gabriella**

**Astrid as Chad**

**Hunter (Toothless) as Taylor**

**Bunnymund as Ms. Darbus**

**Jamie as Jason**

**Snotlout as Zeke**

**Toothiana (Ana) as Sharpay**

**Fishlegs as Ryan**

**North as Jack's Dad**

**Stoick as Hiccup's mom**


	12. The Balcony

****This story is not my own! I am posting here on FF for my friend who doesn't have an account on here! Belongs to _Bea2817_****

****_PLEASE R&amp;R_****

* * *

**The Balcony**

Later on that night, Jack decided to go see Hiccup. He'd convince him that he didn't mean any of the things he said.

Finally, he arrived at Hiccup's house and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. Hiccup's dad was huge. No, huge was an understatement. Hiccup's dad was like a giant! Not to mention his huge auburn beard tied in knots at the end. I mean, North's a big guy, but Hiccup's dad was even bigger.

"Hello?" He asked.

"H-hello sir," Jack stuttered. "M-Mr. Haddock?" Hiccup's dad gave an amused nod. Seeing the little guy stutter was entertaining him quite a bit.

"Call me Stoick." He said, smiling.

"I-is Hiccup here sir?"

Stoick looked behind him to Hiccup, who stood on the stairs waving his hands frantically to get his dad's attention. Then he pointed at the door and shook his head. Stoick looked back at Jack. "No. Sorry. He's out for the moment."

Jack's shoulders drooped a little. "Oh. Okay. C-can you tell him I stopped by? I'm Jack Overland by the way."

"Of course son," Stoick said as he shut the door.

As Jack walked away, a strangest idea came to mind and he glanced back at the house. He dashed to the side gate and slipped into the backyard. He then pulled out his phone and called Hiccup. Upstairs, Hiccup looked at his phone. Rolling his eyes he answered. "What is it Jack?"

"Hiccup. What I said, I didn't mean," Jack insisted. "None of that is true. I wanted to get my friends off my back."

Hiccup let out an exasperated sigh. "Jack, I've already heard this from Hunter. I really don't need to hear it again," Hiccup flipped on the lamp next to his bed. Jack saw the light and started moving that way.

"Then you believe me, right?"

"You tell me Jack."

"Please, just listen okay? The guy you met on vacation is way more me than the guy that said those stupid things," Jack said, heading towards a tree.

"Jack, the whole school is freaking out because we're doing this!" Hiccup said. "You said it yourself; people are treating you different because of this."

"Whoever said I didn't like that?" Jack said as he started to climb. "If they can't handle it, that's their problem."

"But what about your dad, huh? What's he got to say about all this?"

"My dad will be fine. He can handle this."

Hiccup flopped over on his bed, closing his eyes. "Well I don't think _I _can handle it."

"What do you mean you can't handle it? What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know. I just... I guess it's complicated," Hiccup sighed. "And what about your team?"

"Listen. My team let me down. But I'm over it. So I'm gonna sing. What about you?"

Hiccup chewed his lip. "I don't know Jack."

"Well, I was hoping for a yes, since I climbed all the way up here."

Hiccup opened his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. You said you didn't want to do it so-"

"Jack what did you-?" Hiccup sat up to see Jack standing on his balcony, smiling sheepishly. Hiccup couldn't help but smile. He moved across the room and opened the door. "Do you know how creepy this is?"

"Yeah," Jack said, shutting his phone. "I needed to talk to you."

Hiccup shook his head slightly, but still smiled. "Didn't my dad just send you away? And how did you get up here anyway?" Jack pointed with his thumb behind him at the tree. "Why didn't you just go home like any normal person?"

"Hey! What happened to Mr. Fun Kindergarten?" Jack asked, smiling. Hiccup laughed. "Aww! There he is!"

"Shut up." Hiccup laughed. "What do you want?"

"Wow. All questions with you, isn't it?" Jack teased.

"Jack," Hiccup said, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame.

"I brought you something," Jack smiled, knowingly. Hiccup nodded, looking suspicious. Jack opened his mouth and started to sing.

_"This could be the start of something new,__  
__It feels so right to be here with you, oh,__  
__And now, lookin' in your eyes, __  
__I feel in my heart,__  
__The start of something..."_

_"New."_ Jack said. Hiccup just smiled at him. "It's a beautiful song." He held up the sheet music. "It's a pair's audition. Will you do it with me?"

"I don't know Jack," Hiccup teased, but Jack thought he was serious.

"Don't make beg!" Jack yelled.

"Jack! Shh! I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Don't let my dad know you're up here," Hiccup laughed. He walked forward and grabbed the sheet music.

"That was mean," Jack said.

"I know," Hiccup smiled.

"So, you'll do it?"

"Yeah. I'll do it," Hiccup looked at Jack, who was beaming. Suddenly Jack hugged Hiccup tightly, causing Hiccup to blush slightly. Once he released, Hiccup leaned over and kissed Jack's cheek. "Goodnight Dragon." He started walking back inside, but Jack still stood there, dazed and blushing a deep red. "Don't fall over the rail." Hiccup teased. Jack nodded, laughing as he climbed down the tree.

* * *

**Jack as Troy**

**Hiccup as Gabriella**

**Astrid as Chad**

**Hunter (Toothless) as Taylor**

**Bunnymund as Ms. Darbus**

**Jamie as Jason**

**Snotlout as Zeke**

**Toothiana (Ana) as Sharpay**

**Fishlegs as Ryan**

**North as Jack's Dad**

**Stoick as Hiccup's mom**

**Sophie as Kelsi**


	13. Rescheduled

****This story is not my own! I am posting here on FF for my friend who doesn't have an account on here! Belongs to _Bea2817_****

****_PLEASE R&amp;R_****

* * *

**Rescheduled**

The following day, Jack was in the gym, scrimmaging with his team while Hiccup was in the Chem. Lab helping his team with an equation.

After practice, Jack ran and changed hastily. But before running out of the locker room, he checked his reflection in the mirror.

In the Chem. Lab, Hiccup pointed with a pencil at a beaker filled with a pink liquid. "Alright guys. Add five grams of this in and that causes it to change from an acidic state. Causing the color to change from pink to blue." He glanced up at the clock. "Oh Gods! I gotta go!" He said, taking off his smock and goggles. "Bye guys!" He ran out of the room.

Jack arrived at their meeting place, almost breathless and leaned on the wall. Hiccup shot around the corner, grabbing Jack's arm and both ran down the hall towards the music room. "You're late." Jack teased.

In the music room, Sophie played the piano, while Jack and Hiccup sang.

_"Strength to believe,"_ They sang together.

_"We're soarin'!"_ Hiccup sang.

_"Flying!"_

_"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!"_ They harmonized.

Outside the music room, Ana and Fishlegs walked/danced down the hallway, both softly singing their parts of their own Callback song. Suddenly, Ana stopped when she heard Jack sing a line. She looked horrified. Not in a way like Jack was singing badly, in a way that he was way better than she had anticipated. Not to mention Hiccup, who she never even considered to be a singer.

"Wow. They're pretty good..." Fishlegs said, nervously. Ana grimaced and quickly walked over to the door, peeking through the small window. She spun back around, after seeing that it truly _was_ them singing and held the wall to keep from fainting.

"We have to do something." Ana breathed. She walked back to Fishlegs, going over things in her head. "Okay, so our callbacks are on Thursday. And the Basketball game and Scholastic Decathlon are both on Friday..." She smirked. "It's too bad these events aren't happening on the same day-" She looked at Fishlegs. "-at the same time." Fishlegs smirked as well.

"I'm proud to call you my sister." He said.

"I know." They quickly walked off.

* * *

Later that day, backstage in the auditorium, Sophie wrote down some notes on her sheet music, when she heard voices coming. She ducked down so whoever it was wouldn't see her.

"Ana! I don't wanna hear any more abou' Jack Overland and tha' Haddock boy!" Bunny snapped as Ana rambled something off very fast. Bunny walked across the stage with Ana and Fishlegs close behind him. "If you're tyin' to say tha' changin' the date of the callbacks is the best for our little club..." He glanced around. "I _might_ actually agree with you." He nodded. "I'll hang the announcement tomorrow." Bunny walked away, leaving the siblings smiling proudly.

They then turned around and walked, more like danced, away, with Ana singing her part of their song.

Sophie just set her pencil down, completely discouraged and depressed.

The next morning, she stood in front of the poster where the new date was posted. Jack, Hiccup, Hunter and the team walked through the front doors of the school, laughing and joking around. Then Jack saw Sophie, and the look on her face. He nudged Hiccup with his elbow and gestured towards her. They all rushed over.

When Jack saw the poster, his hands went up to his head in frustration. "They're the same time as the game?!"

"And the Decathlon." Hiccup stated, through gritted teeth.

"I smell a rat. And his name is Bunny." Astrid growled. Sophie turned to her.

"Actually, it's two rats. And neither of them are Bunny." She said softly.

"Do you know something about this..." Astrid said. When she couldn't think of her name, she added, "Jamie's little sister?"

"Fishlegs and Ana convinced Mr. Bunny that it was the best for the Drama Club to reschedule the callbacks. Bunny thinks they're doing what's best for the club, when really, it's only the best for them."

Astrid shoved the basketball that she was holding into Snotlout's hand. "Do you know what I'm gonna do to those over-moussed blow-dried rats?" She asked angrily. Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." Jack said.

"What?! Jack, you've lost your marbles." Astrid snapped at him.

"We're not going to do anything with them. Just sing." Jack smiled. "Maybe. If everything goes right, I think we might be able to pull it off. But I need your help." He looked around.

He was met with a chorus of "Yeah!" and "Of course!" and even "You really _have_ lost your marbles if you think we're _not_ going to help you."

Jack smiled and put his hand in the center. Everyone followed.

* * *

**Jack as Troy**

**Hiccup as Gabriella**

**Astrid as Chad**

**Hunter (Toothless) as Taylor**

**Bunnymund as Ms. Darbus**

**Jamie as Jason**

**Snotlout as Zeke**

**Toothiana (Ana) as Sharpay**

**Fishlegs as Ryan**

**North as Jack's Dad**

**Stoick as Hiccup's mom**


End file.
